Shattered Mirror
by Frozzy
Summary: ONESHOT Being chained to a rock inside a cave with an Sclass criminal and his comrade during a thunderstorm and with your back ripped open with blood all over you is simple and plain torture! ItaSaku [OLD STORY]


**Type: **Oneshot  
**Rated:** M  
**Category: **Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** ItaSaku

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or anything connected to it

* * *

**Summary:** Dealing with a ramen-hyper Naruto is one thing, but being chained to a rock inside a cave with an S-class criminal and his comrade during a thunderstorm and with your back ripped open, blood all over you, is an entirely different kind of torture!

* * *

**Note: **English is my second language through five years, so please don't kill me, kay'?

* * *

**Shattered Mirror  
**-By Frozyemo

"She's running away!"

"Stop her you imbecile fools!"

"Shut it with the names!"

"Just go get her dammit!"

"Sakura, what are you doing? Not that way! _Sakura_, we mustn't split up!"

The kunai whizzed in the air right beside her ear. She gasped in pain, her eyes wide, as the flesh on her spine was ripped open, warm and thick blood mingling with her soaked clothes and the bitter and metallic taste of cobber clinging like a velvet glove to her nose. The loud screams of terror and fear from the mothers and their children echoed in the back of her skull.

She felt the cold wash of blood in the air above her and the loud thumps of dead bodies collapsing on the ground, clutching whatever was precious to them. Their jewellery, their books….

…Their children…

Sakura flinched, as the cold raindrops hit her back and hot agony shot through her body. She hissed in anguish, yet she didn't stop.

Her kunai pierced the slippery rock and sent splinters daggering into the air, as she climbed the shadowed mountain, running away from the blood and the screams.

Heavy droplets of cold water poured down the midnight black sky, the normally sparkling stars sprinkled across the dark sky like a diamond having been shattered by the fist of the Gods themselves, were all hidden beneath dark and heavy clouds. A loud rumble of thunder roared and dominated the sky, while the bright flashes of lightening kept on illuminating the night with its dangerous grace.

Jade eyes blurred with unshed tears, and her chest pounded. Her breaths were short and uneven, almost like she was panting.

It had been horrible… those screams…those dead eyes… dead bodies…

"Shit", she cursed breathlessly, finding rest on a balcony-like thing carved into the mountain. She leaned against the cold surface and took deep breath. Her hand clutched the front of the brownish cloak she wore. The rough material bit into her freezing hand.

"Well Sakura, this is were being loyal to your country gets you. On the top of a mountain in a thunderstorm, losing way too much blood," she hissed sarcastically. She crawled to the edge, looking down. She had used up her chakra, making it necessary to climb the mountain by sheer stamina and strength, the areas where she lacked, what she had in her chakra-skills.

She grimaced as the wound on her back stretched. Her vision was already getting blurry and her head heavy, not to mention dizzy. If it hadn't been necessary to use all her chakra earlier, she could've been able to heal it, but-

"I'm not stopping."

Grabbing the edge, Sakura swung herself up to get a steady grip on the rocky surface, her legs buckling beneath her. Gritting her teeth to steady her body, she was about crawl up the mountain again with determination and with blood coating her clothes in thick layers as sticky as mud, though in that second her body went numb…

…making her lose the grip and her body flied off towards the ground limp as a doll, her eyes cold, skin pale and lips blue.

(-)

A dull ache throbbed at her ankle, something heavy and cold was attached to it. Battling against the drug of sleep, Sakura could vaguely hear the soft sound of rain thundering against the mountain. Shelter. She was sheltered. How could she be sheltered? The last thing she…

Trying to force her eyelashes apart she found the effort fruitless. It was as if they were glued together, and mingling with the heavy headache she was experiencing… she felt, as if she had been drained… literally…

She tries moving and a sharp pain shot through her back.

"Don't move."

The voice was plain. Emotionless. Terror flooded through her body like the arrow of Cupid.

_What? Where the hell am I? This is definitely **not **good. Damn Sakura, why is it always you, who get all the trouble? Argh, why, just **why**?_

Panicking, she let her instincts take over her mind. She began struggling against the chains keeping her in place, pinned to something cold and rough. She didn't even mind the shattering pain throbbing on her back.

"You'll worsen your injury. Stop moving!"

The voice was harsh and stern. Cold like ice and hard as rock, yet it was a soothing and baritone voice that covered her ears with a velvety symphony of gentleness. Blood red filled her vision and the rotten stench of predators ripping the flesh of their defenseless prey clung to her nostrils.

She had tried many things, but being alone, practically limp and numb in a place with someone, she couldn't even see…

She broke free from the chain of panic as the sudden pressure of two fingers grabbed her chin and forced her head up.

"If you don't sit still, I'll chain your neck to the rock as well," the voice spoke flatly to her, "open your eyes."

Her body froze and her pulse quickened, filling her ears. She couldn't even nod.

"Open your eyes!"

It was a direct command. She knew how to obey a direct command. Kakashi-sensei had told her so many times how to obey a direct command, when you were in no position to do anything else.

It had all been wrong. She should never have separated from Naruto. What had even made her do it in the first place? The eternal hunger for glory, if she as the one and only would solve this mission? The urge to prove herself being strong enough to complete a mission on her own? Foolishness? Neither of that was true.

"Open your eyes."

Forcing her lips apart, Sakura let out a hoarse sound.

"Kunoichi, I said open your eyes."

Perhaps she had thought it would be done faster this way. Separating. As if she could last longer on her own. See, that was foolishness. Complete and utter foolishness. Nothing to be proud of. Nothing at all. She didn't want glory. She didn't want respect. She didn't need all of that. She had learned to live with being average. Being below Naruto and…Sasuke… It didn't matter all that much anymore. She was done pitying herself, always staying in the shadow of her comrades.

She wanted to stand in the light; embrace it like was she worthy. Though it was tough at times, she had learned never to back down. All that due to Naruto and his determination and will to believe in himself.

"Kunoichi!"

Her goal was no longer living in the black and white fairytale from her childhood. Getting married to Sasuke, live together, get kids, watch them grow and so on.

Her goal was doing, what she did best. Being a kunoichi under the services of Konoha.

"Sakura, open your eyes."

Something triggered within her at the mention of her name and her eyes shot open, staring directly into the sensual orbs of terrifyingly familiar crimson eyes. Dark, raven tresses of silky hair brushed against pale skin, and tickled the eyelashes covering those blood red eyes.

A sudden lightening flashed outside the cave, they were occupying and was followed by a loud thunder. Sakura instinctively closed her eyes.

"_Open your eyes_!"

Her body jerked at the violent command, and she quickly obeyed, her eyes frantically scanning the area around her. As she looked down, she suddenly realized the clothing the man wore. A heavy black cloak with a red swirling pattern of clouds. It was oddly… familiar… in a bad way. Where had she seen it before? She was sure, she _had _seen it, but where and… why was her pulse suddenly quickening by that realization?

As she let out a soft breath, their physical closeness suddenly hit her, and she flushed a light pink. She could practically feel his breath mingle with hers and see the flicks of black in those crimson eyes…

…_Sharingan? _

"Sharingan… Sas…" she whispered, entranced by the man's eyes, "you're not him."

The man smirked, one elegantly shaped eyebrow arching in mock disbelief. Ever so tenderly, he trailed his calloused thumb down the soft line of her jaw. She could clearly feel the strength in those hands, and she didn't even dare think of the strength of his entire masculine body.

Her body was rigid and tense. His soft touch alerted her more than any harsh punch would've done. Was he going to… no… she wouldn't even finish that thought.

"And what makes you say that?"

Another loud thunder followed by a flash of light filled up the empty space of the cave and drowned the man's words. Sakura bit her bottom lip and felt the metallic taste of blood invading her senses.

"Are you afraid of storms?"

Raising her chin defiantly and meeting his eyes with determination and stubbornness, Sakura was ready to spit acid. Okay, maybe she was afraid of storms, and especially thunderstorms, but hey, Never show any weakness to the enemy. And as far as this went, Sakura was pretty damn sure this man was the enemy.

She prepared herself to knee in him the stomach and put distance between them, but the moment she lifted her leg, he grabbed her thigh and pulled their lower parts together flush with each other.

Sakura stiffened and a wild blush covered her entire face.

_Just **spit** on him or anything, just do **something** at least!_

"Let go of me you… you… _freak_," she hissed and struggled against his harsh grip, grinding their hips closer together. She instantly stilled and forced her flushed face to cool down.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly. The smirk left his lips and with a twirl of his wrist he pressed his palm against her jaw, and her face was suddenly pressed forcefully into the rock.

"Uchiha Itachi," he whispered huskily, his voice cold and dripping with venom.

Sakura's world went cold and numb. She could only stare at him from the corner of her eye.

_Uchiha Itachi? **The** killer? Sasuke's **brother**? The S-class **criminal**? The one who… who hurt Kakashi-sensei?… **Uchiha Itachi**?_

Her eyes widened with horror and her heart pounded erratically in her chest. She was in the hands of a criminal and a cold-blooded killer. A killer that no one could surpass in strength. A killer that she had heard so many rumors about, but never deliberately seen.

The only thing she knew about him… he was anything _but_ compassionate!

"But don't worry, kunoichi. I wont… _hurt_ you… without reason that is," he said coldly and let go of her, standing up smoothly. He walked over the roaring fire.

Sakura let out a gentle breath of relief, as he sat down by the warmth of the fire, the flames dancing on his face in sensual shadows. The soothing cracking of the flames licking the dry wood erotically filled her ears and even the storm seemed to flood into the background.

Sakura frowned. Her back? Hadn't he talked about an injury?

Sakura sighed and arched her spine. The one thing she should _not_ have done. A loud gasp of tormented pain left her lips. She watched, as Itachi's eyes roamed down her body, as if finding pleasure in seeing her agony.

The cloak she had worn, had been taken off. She only noticed that now. Instead, she wore only her normal attire, and she could clearly feel the dry blood smudged all over her back. It was heavy she noticed. The blood.

A sudden coldness washed over her and she shivered, the dizziness returning full force. She flinched and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the wave of nausea following as well. She took a deep breath. Slowly she tried to force chakra into her body, but it was fruitless.

And since she couldn't even warm herself with her chakra, it was hopeless to even think she could heal her back just yet. It was bound to be infested at this rate. Her wound that is.

"What happened?" she asked thickly, her voice weaker than before. Itachi didn't seem to notice her discomfort, but then he was good at masking emotions, so she really wouldn't know whether he had sensed her uneasiness or not. But then… if he had, why would he care? She was his… hostage? Prisoner?

What the hell was he doing with her either way?

"Blood loss," he explained shortly. So, she had fainted from blood loss. Well her spine had been ripped open by one of those horrible…. Creatures…. Sakura shuddered at the memory of the limp bodies spread all over the ground. It was still fresh in her mind.

She let out a sigh and tried to move again, but quickly decided not to. Her medical nature took over.

"Could you… unchain me? My back. It'll end up being infested if it stays in contact with this rock."

"No."

Sakura closed her eyes, battling against pain, sadness _and_ wrath now.

Another flash lightened up the cave, and a cold rush of air blew into the space, just as the whiz of a cloak and the shadow of a man entered the cave. Sakura watched in mild shock at the man. Bluish skin, small piercing eyes, dressed in the same as Itachi.

He was literally mimicking a shark. Shaking her head at her odd thought, she blamed it on her blood loss and the dizziness currently occupying her head.

Itachi looked at the man and gestured for him to sit. He did. Heavily.

"Any of them left, Kisame?" Itachi asked smoothly, his eyes closed. Kisame. So the shark-guy was named Kisame.

Sakura's eyes drifted off towards Itachi.

He was now leaning up against the wall of the cave, one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out, resting peacefully on the ground. The cloak pooled around him with the grace of a waterfall. In her drugged state of pain, her thoughts lost their inhibitions, and much to her own horror, her brain chose the more _intimate_ path. The path imagining running her fingers through that silky hair, feeling those hands on her body, caressing sacred places and not to forget imagining the solid mass of muscle rippling beneath pale and smooth, perhaps battle scarred, skin.

Sakura flushed a deep scarlet and shook her head furiously. She only added fuel to the headache.

"No, they all fled, when there were no more villagers left. It's safe enough to rest here tonight, though I met a few people advising against it, but then they were average villagers. Nothing more nothing less," Kisame answered and was rewarded with a nod from Itachi.

"Unpack our stuff," Itachi ordered with hidden impatience. Kisame sent Sakura a glance and his eyes darkened.

"What about the girl?"

"Unpack. Now."

"What are you gonna do about her?" he foolishly continued. Sakura smirked weakly. She couldn't make out the figures of them, it was just one blur of colors, but her hearing was perfectly healthy, for lack of better term of course.

She struggled a bit against the chain attached to her left wrist. Just for the act of it.

"Unpack Kisame!"

As he continued to stand, Sakura couldn't force back the smirk.

_What a moron! Ha! Was he dropped on the head at birth or have he taken lessons in **stupidity **as a child… or a shark? _

"God, it must hurt to be that stupid," she mumbled lowly, her voice tired and shaky. Kisame spun around instantly to face her and oddly enough, it struck her how much his eyes looked like pinheads. Seriously.

Her mind quickly swam over and it was forgotten within a nanosecond. Itachi threw a stone into the fire and demanded Kisame's attention.

"_Kisame_! Unpack!"

Grudgingly Kisame nodded, his eyes fastened on Sakura. Itachi delivered a light growl, and finally Kisame moved. Much to Sakura's utter happiness. She didn't like that shark-guy. Then she rather preferred Itachi.

(-)

The thunder had worn off, leaving behind the soft sound of rain. Sakura was still drowsy, but every time she seemed to fall into deep slumber, a sharp jolt of fresh pain would run through her body and wake her up.

In other words, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her entire body ached from being in the same position for hours, but her back was worse. It didn't only ache, it itched and throbbed as well.

_Curse this damn mission to hell. Argh, why… I never did those bastard anything, so why the heck would they chain me up? It makes no sense. _

The soft sizzling of a cloak and the sound of a person crouching in front of her indicated the presence of Uchiha Itachi.

"Kunoichi…"

Sakura instinctively flinched, as he reached out and caressed her jaw in a feather light touch sending strings of confusion through her mind. Reacting out of pure foolishness, Sakura found herself leaning into the soft caress of his slender fingers.

"So fragile and vivid", he chuckled softly. Then he grabbed her chin forcefully and literally slammed the back of her head into the rock. She gasped and gritted her teeth. Her head throbbed and her vision blackened.

"Weak…Just like him," he spoke flatly, almost coldly. Sakura kept her eyes closed. She was too tired and weak to even struggle against his grip. He must've sensed her lack of concentration, because he smirked sinisterly, and gently brushed a strand of pastel hair away from her sweaty forehead. It was obvious she was in pain. Not even a fool as Kisame, would doubt that statement.

Itachi looked at her intently, trying to figure out whether it was worth it nursing her back. She was tormented. He could easily read it in the small whimpers, and the way she willingly allowed his gentle touches. Her body literally pleaded for those touches at the moment.

He wasn't a soft and gentle soul, but he was _disgusted_ when a person suffered in his presence. It was a sign on weakness, and he _hated_ weaknesses.

She was just like his brother. So damned weak, it was pathetic.

"Kunoichi… Are you in pain?" he asked bluntly, as if he was stating the obvious. Sakura growled lightly and glared at him.

He ignored it and continued to stare at her deeply.

"Do you need me to heal that injury?" he asked, his voice quiet and flat. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. Did he just offer to heal her injury? To get rid of the sizzling pain in her back? To say she was mildly surprised, was an understatement.

Her eyes darted down the smooth and strong line of his jaw and down to his neck and collarbone. She flushed lightly, feeling rather timid beneath the strength of his gaze.

"Would you, if I asked?"

Itachi smirked. Clever girl. She of course couldn't know it was a great disrespect towards him to doubt his word. Pushing aside the string of annoyance, Itachi merely sent her a dark glare.

Sakura shivered beneath the sudden scrutiny of his gaze, and she averted her eyes down to the rough floor. Her eyes fell on her thighs, and she noticed how much dirt that was clothing her entire body.

_Great, I'm turning into a damn Naruto. Wonder if I'll end up getting fat with ramen as well. _

Itachi noticed her sudden discomfort at her appearance. He had to agree. She looked far from ladylike at the moment, though the rain had washed away most of the rotten smell of blood on her.

"Steady yourself!"

Sakura gasped in horror, as Itachi yanked at the chain and it suddenly went lose, pooling around her body. She feel forward and straight into his warm chest.

_Holy shit! Get up you damn girl, this is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. He can't feel good. He **can't** feel good. _

_But he does. He's all warm and solid… _

_**Argh**! Get off him! You're not an animal in heat you fool! _

Her eyes widened comically, and she fought to crawl away, but her body was literally a pool of jelly. Itachi smirked and watched her struggle against him.

"Stop moving," he commanded harshly and her body instantly went still. Now another problem arose. She had to fight the passionate urge to snuggle up close and just drown in the warmth and comfort, not to mention safety, his muscular torso offered her.

God, years of training at a level like his, sure had done wonders to his anatomy.

…

…

_**Damn girl**, no more thinking like that! He is **not** Sasuke. You're saving yourself for **Sasuke**. Uchiha Sasuke. Not Uchiha **Itachi**! _

"I will heal you, if you speak of this encounter to no one. Is that understood?" Itachi cut through her thoughts. Sakura gulped down the scratching lump in her throat. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and she was sure her pulse had never beat at such a rapid rhythm, as it was now.

So, that was why he had taken her in. To make sure she told no one, what she had seen.

But…. She was _not _giving in!

"You forgot to add 'or obey the fist'," she hissed weakly. Somehow, her strength had returned all together with her pride.

Itachi smirked and grabbed her wrist, yanking it behind her, which forced her to arch her back. Her injury stretched and a tormented hiss of pain left her lips. Itachi chuckled lowly, watching her face grimacing in the bitter pain. He could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.

"Be careful with that disrespectful attitude. It could hurt you someday," he whispered gently. Sakura shivered at the dangerous tone and her entire body froze with fear. She wasn't used to this. She had never been a… hostage of any kind.

She was confused, but most of all… she was _pissed!_

Not thinking twice, she gathered whatever moistness she had in her mouth…

…and spat at him!

Itachi watched her with a face carved out of stone, which sent cold thrills down her spine. She glared at him defiantly. Ever so slowly, he wiped of the spit from his face, not seeming bothered at all.

She watched in amazement, feeling as if in a trance, as the blood red Sharingan, she feared so highly, began swirling sensually and erotically in a slow spinning motion. Being a medic-nin she was fascinated with every single blood-line ability, trying to figure it out.

Unfortunately, this time… she wasn't very happy with the outcome.

She hissed as invisible ties, feeling like coarse roots, swirled around her body and pinned her to the ground on her stomach. Feeling fear washing over her, she growled and fought against the jutsu, but to put it simply: God, she was _so_ weak!

As the roots tightened around her, she was left completely vulnerable to him, her backside offered to him on a silver plate.

"I-Itachi you… _bastard_," she snarled, squirming, although she quickly stopped, as the ties tightened their grip on her. It was hard to breathe, with her chest pressed down the cold and humid floor of the cave.

"Finally acknowledging me by my name I see. What great progress," Itachi drawled from behind, "thought I'm not quite fond of the other name."

_As if I'm fond of being here you fucking jerk, but do I have a damn choice! **No**!_

Sakura hissed, as he did the most unexpected thing. His finger traced the large cut on her back with a hurting gentleness. She tried desperately to squirm away from the pain, but the ties kept her mercilessly in place.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked emotionlessly, only adding power to the fear eating her up from the inside. It suddenly struck her how vulnerable she _really _was. She was at his mercy. Completely at his mercy.

"You said you would heal it. We made a deal," she snarled at him, her eyes shut tightly. Itachi stared at her, his eyes cold and distant.

_God, I swear that man is bipolar. One minute he's a sinister bastard and the next he's a cold ass. _

"You never agreed!"

_No shit, huh?_

"That didn't mean, I wanted you to worsen it," Sakura muttered, the soft pain getting to her head. He was still tracing the cut with a deliberate slowness. It was almost as tender as the caress of a lover, but in this case, it hurt more than it pleased. Not that it pleased her in the least that is.

Itachi sighed lightly.

"Kunoichi, you truly are foolish!"

The words were accompanied by a excruciating hot flame of agony, as he dug his thumb down into her cut, spreading apart the torn flesh and straight into the soreness.

Sakura let out a cry due to the sudden pain, tears threatening to spill over.

"Weren't you taught when to stop, dear kunoichi?"

_Holy shit damn fuck! How the… damn…_

He wriggled his thumb and Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. The metallic taste of blood filled her senses like a drug.

His thumb was removed and Sakura let out a faint sigh of relief, her body relaxing even though still held firmly in place on the ground.

"So foolish indeed," Itachi whispered softly and Sakura frowned, as she heard the soft sizzling of his cloak moving. She had completely no time to realize what was going on, before she had an S-class criminal straddling her thighs.

A heavy blush covered her entire face, and she felt completely exposed to his gaze.

_Okay Sakura, breathe! **Breathe**! In and out. In and out._ _**In **and **out!**_

"What do you think you're doing? Get _off _me!"

"Be quiet."

Sakura felt a cold wash of chakra run through her entire body, and realized his actions had been purely innocent. He was healing her. Slowly but steadily.

Yet it was hard not to react to the warmth of his thighs rubbing up against hers and the images in her mind got even more vivid than what they had been before. Sakura knew all to well her face was just as red as a boiled lobster by now or a cherry. Not even the coldness of a strange chakra mingling with hers, was able to cool down her blood.

She stiffened, as he leaned forward and she couldn't stop the soft squeak from escaping her mouth, as his hands steadied themselves on the ground on either side of her face.

"You're tense and cuts of your chakra. I can't heal you," he said coolly, his breath fanning out on her neck. Sakura bit her lip and nodded nervously. Her body was on fire. White-hot fire.

"It's not my fault I'm tense. You're sitting on top of me and I'm tied to the ground," she grumbled, "it's quite hard to relax under such circumstances!"

"You weren't taught that either?"

"Would you kindly stop telling me I'm lacking experience," Sakura muttered and rested her cheek on the cold ground. Itachi watched her intently and she had the vague feeling his mind was occupied with figuring out how to torture her the best in this position and get the most out of her uneasiness.

So what if she was a virgin-

…_Did something sound wrong just now? …I wonder… **Hey**! When the hell did it matter whether I'm virgin or not right now?_

"If you wont relax, I'll use a jutsu," Itachi warned her flatly. Sakura shuddered, not feeling like dealing with yet another jutsu placed upon her. The one binding her to the ground was bad enough.

"When did you become so obsessed with healing me?" she asked bitterly, trying to get a look at him, but only managed to catch a glimpse of his cloak.

"I hold my promises!"

_He holds… … Naruto…When did a criminal become a better teammate than me?_

He had sounded rather offended at her question, but she shrugged it off. Of course it was some of an insult to doubt a man's word, but this was Uchiha Itachi, and Sakura had a hard time not doubting him and his actions.

At least she had come to know, he kept her here because he was afraid she might run off an tell them where they were living, but that still didn't explain why he had taken her here in the first place. He could just as well have let her bleed to death out there.

"Maybe… If I promise not to run away, could we shift position? It may help me relax if I'm not this…exposed to any harm," she muttered weakly, panting softly from exhaustion. It was as if everything overwhelmed her in that moment.

"You can trust me," she added, "I'll hold my promises as well!"

Itachi regarded her silently for some time, then shook his head. Sakura immediately felt the ties vanish as if had they never been there and slowly she forced herself to sit up cross-legged with her back to Itachi.

She took a deep breath the calm down her nerves.

That was until she felt the cold metal of a kunai gently brushing in between her shoulder blades. She instantly spun around her eyes ablaze.

"That was not included in the deal," she hissed, her cheeks flaming. Itachi arched one elegant eyebrow and watched her suspiciously.

"I need to clean the wound before I can heal it and since you can't move your arms, I will have to undress you!"

_Damn… The bastard's right! I can do shit! _

Her virgin-self shuddered at the mere word 'undress', while her fighter-self snarled and hissed at the man sitting before her. She had never met such arrogance. Surely Kakashi-sensei had his times when he was an arrogant bastard, but it was more like lazy-arrogance, not pure arrogance, like this man was literally glowing with.

As well as he glowed with masculinity and grace.

_Don't you even dare think those thoughts, Sakura! I'll personally kick my own butt! _

"Itachi?"

Sakura blinked, as she suddenly remembered Kisame was sitting at the fire, his eyes closed though. Embarrassment seemed to envelope her once again. Itachi acknowledged his companion by inclining his head, not even bothering to spare him a single glance. Something told Sakura, Itachi was a bit tense.

"Why would you bother to heal her? She's a medic-nin. She can do it herself," Kisame grumbled, as he got to her feet, apparently not sensing the dangerous aura seeping off Itachi.

"Bring me the backpack with ointments and bandages," Itachi order coolly. Kisame hesitated and opened his mouth, but thought twice about it and closed it again. With a light sigh and an annoyed glare, he fetched the backpack, throwing it at Itachi. He grabbed it effortlessly and placed it on the ground. He zipped it open and started rummaging through it.

"I don't see why-"

"Your assistance is not needed. Go clear the area," Itachi interrupted. Kisame frowned in displeasure and crossed his arms. Sakura felt oddly amused.

"I just did!"

"Go clear the area!"

"But-"

"_Kisame_!"

Kisame glared one last time and took off hurriedly.

"He's a bit thickheaded isn't he?" Sakura muttered. Itachi seemed to ignore her, but she knew he had heard her. She merely shrugged it off.

From that second and onwards it went rather fast actually. As she felt her dress being split into two and the cold and fresh air hit her wound, she barely had time to register what had happened, before the coldness of water peeled down her back. She grit her teeth against the pain and cursed inwardly.

He had to rinse off the blood. Of course.

Her cheeks were still flaming. Perhaps due to embarrassment more than arousal. It was humiliating exposing her weak side like this to the enemy. Well, he had never done anything bad to her, but he was still the enemy.

The cold wash of his chakra melting into her body, hit her like a fresh blow of air. She felt her body go numb with relief and the pain slowly subsided. Her breathing evened out, and she closed her eyes in bliss at the pain and agony vanishing from her aching body.

A sudden thought struck her, and she opened her heavy-lidded eyes.

"T-the ointment? Is it herbals?"

He didn't answer her. Merely fluttered his eyelids and she felt his chakra once again leave her body, as he finished the healing. She frowned. Nobody could heal such deep a wound in such short time!

"The rest must heal naturally to make sure I wont do more damage than needed!"

He gave her no time to ponder over that though. She gasped softly, as she felt his hands apply the ointment to her wound. It stung a bit, but the gentleness of his fingers seemed to take away that fact. A pleasant shiver rolled down her spine and for a moment she was sure she would've curled her fuzzy tail, if she had any, and would've purred with pleasure licking her paws as well.

… _Or maybe Naruto would've done that? I mean with Kyuubi and- **Argh**, get a **grip** Sakura? _

Sakura noticed how heavy her breathing has become and it suddenly struck her that Itachi's fingers were stroking her shoulder blade and _not_ her spine.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing-"

"Be quiet!"

Sakura flinched involuntarily and flushed furiously, as she felt him get on his knees behind her. His breath once again fanned out on her neck in a soft and warm breeze. She was quivering. She was sure of that.

The baritone chuckle of Itachi behind her, made her let out a soft mewl. Horrified she clamped her mouth shut, her eyes widening with terror. Itachi smirked darkly and drew her closer, his arms encircling her slim waist, then sliding back to trace tender patterns on her hipbones.

"Why aren't you afraid? It intrigues me. Despite what you've heard about me, you don't fear my touch," he whispered huskily, "you don't fear these bloodied hands, as they stroke your skin and make you quiver with anticipation!"

At each word he spoke, his scorching hot lips brushed against her ear, which was by now a deep scarlet.

Sakura was paralyzed. She knew nothing of what to do. Here she was, in the arms on the enemy, and… she was throbbing down there…She should be afraid. She should be running away, yelling for help.

Unfortunately she couldn't move at all. Her pulse pounded in her ears and her heart beat erratically, pumping blood through her veins at a rapid pace. She had trouble breathing too. It was as if her mouth was filled with melted butter closing off her windpipe.

"Why do you not resist me? Why do you not fear me? Why do you welcome my touches, my words?" he mouthed gently. Sakura gasped sharply as his teeth latched onto her earlobe, nibbling gently as if tasting her skin.

_Damn girl, get that fucking psycho off you! Get him **off**! Kick him in the groin, we really don't care, just get him off you! _

"Get _off_ me," Sakura snapped, fury coursing through her like a scorching hot flame having been ignited. She was _not_ weak. Not anymore. She could hide her emotions, but most of all, she _knew_ how to control her body, so what on earth was she doing?

In one swift motion, Sakura jerked free and faced him. He was smirking, as she had assumed. It only caused her to blush even deeper than before.

"How dare you touch a respected citizen of Konoha, moreover a respected kunoichi with such intimacy?"

He gave her no reply, but simply started unfolding large pieces of bandages. She bit the inside of her cheek and her nostrils flared as she tried to regain her composure. It took all of her willpower not to claw his eyes out and feed it to the wolves.

Grudgingly, Sakura let Itachi bandage the wound, his fingers moving skillfully across her skin and fastening the bandages with just the right amount pf pressure. Indeed, it was harder breathing with the tightly wrapped fabric pressing up against her ribcage, but she was partly used to it from other missions.

"Done. It would be wise for you not to-"

"I know what to do and not!" Sakura snapped and swiftly brushed a fine layer of dust off her thighs. She was done for good with this shit. She was leaving. Raining or not.

"Well, then I'll take this as my cue to lea-"

A violent jerk, and a hard slam up against the wall of the cave and hot lips claimed hers passionately, coaxing her into the blissful sin of the forbidden.

Sakura was paralyzed, as she openly stared into the swirling pools of crimson, his lips still attached to hers in was tasted like fog and depthless bitterness mixed with the most heavenly sweetness.

_He's kissing me. K-I-S-S-I-N-G? My lips are touching a mans! An incredible gorgeous and dangerous man… who happens to be my absolute nemesis. Sakura… oh **shit**! _

Her virgin lips tingled and sizzled, and a hot flush spread across her entire face and neck. The message in his eyes was clear as crystal, sweeping past any barrier she might have managed to uphold.

His eyes sought hers again.

Slowly, almost gently, his lips began to move, coaxing hers to part under his caress. His hand slid down her side in a seductive caress of a lover, and ended upon her hip, where it squeezed lightly to keep her in place.

The other hand grabbed the back of her neck, tracing a light pattern into the sensitive spot right being her ear.

Sakura shuddered at the pleasurable feeling.

Itachi smirked into the kiss and moved his head backwards, breaking the contact between their lips. Sakura was panting, breathless and completely in disarray.

"Angle your head a bit to the left," Itachi instructed sternly, brushing his lips against hers when he spoke. Sakura blinked numbly. As she failed to obey in her current state, Itachi trailed his fingers up her neck and pressed against her jaw, nudging it to tilt the slightest inch.

"Better," he smirked huskily, "now wet your lips, bottom first!"

_Is he… teaching me how to kiss? What the heck is going on? Why are… what… what the… damn? _

Completely stunned at the turn of events, Sakura did as he told her and quickly darted out her light pink tongue and wet her lips shallowly. Itachi's eyes darkened at her instinctive response and obvious delight in this game… well, a delight she didn't even know of herself.

"Perfect," he muttered tenderly, and his lips once again covered hers with bruising force, as if were he savoring the tiniest detail of her taste. Sakura gasped softly, as his warm tongue licked her bottom lip, follow by his teeth nibbling and nipping.

"Part your lips!"

As his tongue tangled with hers, reality crashed upon her. With a loud shriek of horror, Sakura pushed Itachi off her. He stumbled backwards elegantly, not even losing his balance at her violent push.

"You- you- you… _bastard_! Taking advantage of a still innocent woman, what kind of a man are you?" she hissed fiercely. Itachi watched her amused, taking enjoyment in her swollen lips and heavy breathing.

She had no time to hear his response though, as her vision all of a sudden blackened and she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

(-)

The sound of chirping birds reached Sakura's ears. With great effort she opened her eyes.

"Oh god, what now?" she mumbled and rubbed her temple. She frowned, as she felt the softness of grass beneath her and in result her eyes shot open on confusion. She was in a forest. How the hell did she get in the forest. She was…

Itachi… 

Her hand slid to her chest and she felt the coarse material of her bandaged ribcage and back. A deep flush covered her entire face. He had kissed her. Her first kiss. What was she going to tell Naruto? And Kakashi? And Tsunade? And Ino?

She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Well, it wasn't as if anything bad had happened. He had taken care of her wounds and treated her well.

It was like a mirror shattering.

Shattering everything within it.

"Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, and looked to her left. A blur of orange and yellow was running towards her, shaking its arms wildly to gain her attention.

She smiled softly.

All in all…

People never seemed to be what others saw them as.

* * *

**A/N: **DONE! _Finally._

-ducks flying pans and pitch forks- -laugh nervously- Yeah yeah I know I haven't updated FOTS lately, but exams and this oneshot have kept me busy enough as it was.

Now that this oneshot is done, I'll start writing on FOTS again. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten it.

Anyway as I said, this is a oneshot so I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought of it. It might motivate me to write another oneshot.

_**And thanks to those who inspired me by writing me random things! LURVE YOU!**_

**- Frozzy-chan!**


End file.
